


Can you help me with this?

by SushiWestern



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Ghouls are non-human, It's just an excuse to write porn of these two, M/M, Morning Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiWestern/pseuds/SushiWestern
Summary: After a movie night and a sleepover with Swiss, Mountain wakes up to a rather embarrassing surprise. Confused, he wants his bandmate to lend him a hand. Or more than a hand.





	Can you help me with this?

**Author's Note:**

> \- Based on a brainstorm with Ghostsxghoul on Tumblr.  
> \- Ghouls sleep naked.

The first sunrays of the morning were filtering through the Earth Ghoul's chamber windows, a clear signal that he should be getting up and make himself ready for today's duties. Mountain sat up on his bed and glanced over the darkness of the TV, the empty pop corn buckets and a blanket that wasn't his. Right, the sleepover with Swiss from the night before.

The Multi talented Ghoul was the only one who actually showed up to the Earth Ghoul's idea of a movie night —a History Channel documentary on the TV, snacks and blankets—. Swiss thought it would be a great opportunity to finally make a move on Mountain, but the mission was a complete failure. Mountain was quite oblivious when it came to sex: he never picked up the hints, had no idea about 'mating calls' and thought that his heat seasons were just sicknesses and that he just needed some rest. Swiss would try to kiss him, but the Earth Ghoul was too deep in the documentary to notice. 

It was time to stop being lazy and finally get up, but something odd caught Mountain's attention. Something stood up from under the blanket, between his legs, like a pitched tent. The Ghoul's head tilted to the side in confusion as he lifted the soft fabric, his eyes widening as he discovered what was going on. He turned to Swiss, who was asleep next to him, and placed his hand on the Multi talented Ghoul's shoulder to shake him a bit and wake him up. Swiss wasn't a morning Ghoul: despite of being the usual goofball during the day, he always woke up grumpy. He ran a hand through his chromed hair and stared down at Mountain.

"What do you want" he asked, irritated.

"I don't know what to do with this" the Earth Ghoul seemed embarrassed to ask about it. Nudity was a common thing between Ghouls, most of them only choosing to wear clothes when they had to pretend to be human or when they dedicated themselves to church duties, but Mountain was different. He felt vulnerable and overexposed unless he covered himself up.

Swiss stared down to his bandmate's stiff cock, rubbing his eyes and adjusting to daylight. Seriously? Did he just wake him up just to show him his morning wood? But judging by the Earth Ghoul's eyes, he really didn't have no clue on how to deal with it. 

"Come here" the Multi talented Ghoul shifted on the bed and sat up. "Do you want me to get rid of it?"

Mountain gave him a shy nod and jolted when he felt his bandmate's hand wrap around his cock. He had no idea he would be so sensitive down there. Swiss pushed his bandmate down on the bed, so he would rest on his elbows, and leaned in to kiss his lips. It was an innocent, tender kiss at first, but nobody told the Earth Ghoul it was just the beginning. Their lips parted as Swiss slid his tongue in, his free hand caressing his chest, sliding down his abdomen to rest on his thigh. Mountain felt that his heart was going to burst out from his chest. He was nervous and he was feeling awkward, but he trusted the Multi talented Ghoul. He shouldn't be worried.

The taller Ghoul whined as he felt his bandmate's thumb pressing against the tip of his aching cock. Swiss lied down on the bed between his thighs, his tongue tracing the length down to the base before sliding back up in a spiraling motion. He wanted to make sure that Mountain was comfortable and enjoying himself but, judging by the Earth Ghoul's soft whimpers, he was already doing a good job so far. Swiss's lips wrapped around the tip, giving it a tiny lick before taking as much of Mountain's cock as he could in his mouth. The warmth and wetness felt so good that the taller Ghoul couldn't help but moan a little bit louder, his claws grasping around the fabric of the blanket. The Multi talented Ghoul started bobbing his head up and down, often stopping at the tip to gasp for some air before going down again. He held one of Mountain's hands to comfort him, his free hand slid down his thigh to fondle his bandmate's balls, giving them a gentle squeeze. 

Words couldn't describe how the Earth Ghoul was feeling. His dark grey skin was covered in sweat and the attention he was receiving sent chills up his spine. He let out a loud gasp when he felt the Multi talented Ghoul remove himself from the cock and pushed his legs up to the chest. Mountain felt so vulnerable now, his tail coiling around Swiss's wrist as he lifted the drummer's hips up and began circling his hole with the tongue, often switching to lick and suck on his balls before going back down again. The Earth Ghoul was at the verge of climax, tightening his grasp on Swiss's hair and arching his back as he felt his hips twitch before coming all over his chest and abdomen. 

Mountain was panting heavily, whimpering and drenched in sweat, but he had an expression of pure bliss on his face. Swiss shifted a bit before lying down next to him, nuzzling his forehead against the drummer's neck while purring loudly, sometimes trailing soft kisses on his jaw. The taller Ghoul got up shortly after, uncomfortable, making his bandmate sit up on bed with confusion. Was it too much?

"Mountie, what is...?"

"I'll wash first" he said, placing an innocent kiss on Swiss's lips. "It doesn't feel right to cuddle you in that state".

What a relief. When Mountain came back from his much needed shower, he found that the Multi talented Ghoul had fallen back asleep. He lied down next to him, pulled at the blanket so it covered both of them and wrapped his arms around his bandmate, scooting him closer and coiling their tails together. He could be annoying sometimes, but Mountain knew he cared deeply for him. He nuzzled his forehead against Swiss's and purred softly, enjoying his company, his body warmth, and closed his eyes. It was a moment that he wasn't willing to let go. A moment he wished it lasted forever.


End file.
